Crois tu aux kitsunes Uchiha ?
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Un exposé, Sasuke et Naruto sur le coup quand soudain la cousine de celui-ci apparaît, le patrimoine génétique de Naruto se réveille le résultat est formel, il est la réincarnation de Rikudo Sennin et c'est un kitsune. Cette fiction est du Yaoi, donc homophobes à l'écart ! Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera du SasuNaru ou du ItaNaru


Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda un instant ses autres camarades jouer avant de reporter son attention sur le sol.

Je suis toujours seul et je le resterais à jamais, cette phrase restait graver dans ses pensées et dans son cœur tel cette phrase aurait été écrit au fer rouge juste pour lui prouver que cette phrase le décrit bien, il ne leva même pas la tête quand on le désigna comme le monstre et qu'on dit de lui que c'est un cancre, Naruto Uzumaki en avait l'habitude et c'est à peine s'il leva les yeux quand il entendit cette phrase prononcée par l'un de ses camarades, se contentant d'ignorer les apprentis ninjas qui parlait encore et toujours de ce petit blond au cœur pur qui se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce n'est que quand la cloche sonna la fin de la récréation que le pauvre orphelin retourna en classe, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux pour mieux paraître invisible sans doute, pourtant dans cette tenue orange il était tout sauf caché aux yeux des autres mais le jeune ninja s'en fichait, il voulait rentrer chez lui car il était fatigué de cette journée, il voulait profiter du minable lit que l' Hogake lui avait donné et dormir pour pouvoir essayé d'oublier sa condition de démon.

Il s'assit calmement au fond de la classe, ses yeux saphirs se promenant sur les autres apprentis pour finalement se poser au delà la fenêtre et plus précisément sur la montagne des Hogake où notre cher futur Hogake aimait passer son temps pour pouvoir profiter de la vue mais aussi du silence qui y règne.

Son professeur, Iruka commença le cours, malgré que Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, il avalait chaque parole du sensei* comme si c'était son plat préféré, des ramens.

« Bien, nous allons étudier les créatures mythologiques et en fin de cours je vous mettrais avec quelqu'un et vous me ferez un exposé sur une créature que je désignerais alors écoutez bien ! »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la part des apprentis ninjas, tous ou presque se demandant qui sera son binôme. Chacun pressé de rentrer chez soi ne remarqua le pauvre blond assis au fond de la classe redoutant le moment de parler avec son camarade qui lui était assigné mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix il ferait avec.

Le moment venu notre cher brun qu'était Iruka annonça les binôme achevant par Naruto :

« Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, vous nous ferez un exposé sur les kitsune, mi-humain mi-renard. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Les enfants n'attendaient pas moins et tous se précipitèrent dehors sauf un petit blond qui pris le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de sortir calmement. Il voyait chaque enfant se précipiter vers un proche ou un de ses parents, lui se contenta de marcher vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches quand soudain et contrairement aux autres jours, on l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir la source de cet appel et fut surpris de voir le si grand Sasuke Uchiha venir vers lui, accompagné d'une version de lui un peu plus vieille, sûrement son frère pensa Naruto.

« Hey Naruto, pour l'exposé …

-Je ferais des recherches, je connais les kitsune, leurs origines et à ce qu'il paraît leurs coutumes, j'écrirais ça, t'auras qu'à le lire à la classe., le petit blond commença à s'éloigner quand le corbeau** se posta devant lui, l'empêchant de passer

-La note est divisée par deux, si Iruka-sensei sait que tu as tout fait tout seul j'aurais une sale note ! Je te propose plutôt que tu viennes chez moi et qu'on travaille ensemble.

-Il faut passer à la bibliothèque avant, histoire d'emprunter quelques livres.

-D'accord. Nii-san tu viens avec nous ?

-Puisque je n'ai visiblement pas le choix, au fait je m'appelle Itachi, et je suis le frère de Sasuke. Et tu as un prénom ?

-Naruto. Suis moi Sasuke. »

PDV Naruto :

Je les conduisis directement à la bibliothèque où j'étais bien connus pour mon gros appétit pour les livres. J'aillais voir la bibliothécaire qui m'adressa un regard doux car elle me connaissais très bien et même était l'une des rares personnes à m'apprécier.

« Bonjour madame, je cherche un livre sur les kitsune.

-Viens mon petit Naruto, ils sont au rayon mythologie, et vous vous venez pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes avec Naruto.

-Très bien. Tu viens Naruto ? »

Je hoche la tête et le rayon de mythologie apparaît à nous, enfin façon de parler. Elle parcoure les rayons d'un doigt expert me donnant les documents pouvant m'intéresser, elle termine par un livre qui est assez en hauteur.

« Naruto, tu vas le chercher ? »

Je hoche la tête avant de concentrer mon chakra dans mes pieds et faire un bond, je reste en suspend un moment avant de prendre le livre qu'elle me pointait. J'atterris sur mes pieds en souplesse et en silence.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.

-Merci. Ça va aller. Tu viens Sasuke ?

-Tu préfère pas travailler chez moi ?

-Non. Ici c'est mieux. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Mais que ce que tu raconte ? Allez viens ! »

L' Uchiha junior me prend par la main, me traînant derrière lui. Itachi, son frère se contente de nous suivre, il a l'air un peu dans la lune et paraît préoccupé.

Nous arrivons au quartier Uchiha, immense, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Je suis Sasuke vers la maison la plus grande, il l'ouvre à la volée et s'exclame :

« Je suis rentré !, je le vois s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, je reste là, à attendre la permission d'entrer

-Tu n'entre pas ?, me demande Itachi

-Heu … je vais attendre qu'on me le permette., je baisse les yeux, il pose sa main sur mon épaule

-Allez viens., il prend ma main et me conduit à l'intérieur, il retire ses chaussures et j'en fais de même, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, Je suis rentré !, une femme leur ressemblant arrive

-Bon retour Itachi !, elle me regarde et sourit, Bonjour toi, moi c'est Mikoto et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Naruto, enchanté.

-Moi aussi je suis enchanté de te connaître Naruto !, Sasuke crie

-Naruto, dépêche toi ! On a l'exposé à finir., je m'incline

-Veuillez m'excuser. »

Je le rejoins dans le salon, il est déjà assis et a déjà sorti ses affaires. Je dépose les livres sur la table et m'installe à mon tour. Sans faire attention à lui je sors mes affaires et ouvre un livre sur les kitsune, je commence à prendre des notes et la page commence à se remplir, origine, rumeur et autres.

« Naruto, où tu en es ?

-J'ai trouvé les légendes, origines et quelques rumeurs, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

-Fais voir. »

Je lui tends ma feuille et il commence à lire. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de dire :

« C'est parfait, il faudra faire une jolie présentation et c'est dans la poche ! Et j'ai une idée aussi !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu vas te déguisé en kitsune !

-Et pourquoi pas toi ?, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine

-C'est évident ! Un Uchiha ne se déguise pas !, il dit ça avec le ton plein de fierté, j'en suis presque jaloux, voyant la réponse se graver sur mon visage il rajoute, On te mettra des oreilles et une queue de renard ! Ça nous rapportera des points. Attends moi je vais chercher ça ! »

Il sors de la table et pars dans un couloir, je ne l'entends plus.

* sensei : veut dire professeur

** j'ai appelé Sasuke corbeau, et bien c'est parce que je trouve qu'il ressemble à cet oiseau noir et surtout sa coiffure, ne soyez pas étonné si je reprends cette formulation pour Sasuke.


End file.
